


reki take ur meds challenge

by guess_im_a_lesbian



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Bisexual Reki, Cherry is a little shit, Chinen Miya Being a Little Shit, Cute Kyan Reki, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Found Family, Gay Panic, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kyan Reki Has ADHD, M/M, Minor Enemies to Lovers, Minor Internalized Homophobia, Minor canon divergence, Multi, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Skateboarding, bisexual langa, chat fic, crack ngl, insomniac chinen miya, insomniac kyan reki, langa is so pretty, langa loves reki so much, nonbinary miya, nonbinary reki, reki plays the guitar and draws i dont make the rules, trans kojiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-22
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-24 09:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guess_im_a_lesbian/pseuds/guess_im_a_lesbian
Summary: himbo: Don't be dumb kid, we'll alternate if that's your preferncefruity: preferncehimbo: I am literally begging you to shut the fuck upfruity: That's not what you were begging for last night.dumbass: im going 2 bleach my eyescatboy: WHAT THE FUCKsk8 the infinity chat fic feat. fruity idiots
Relationships: Chinen Miya & Hasegawa Langa, Chinen Miya & Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa & Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa & Nanjo Kojiro | Joe, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Higa Hiromi | Shadow/Oka, Kyan Reki & Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe & Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	reki take ur meds challenge

**Author's Note:**

> im literally so tired and sk8 is my only serotonin. plz bully me in the comments so im able to keep up with this cause i had to temporarily drop 2 fics cause my hyperfixations for it and atla died and i have to wait for them to flare up again:(  
> im projecting
> 
> reki: dumbass/disaster bi/sugar baby  
> langa: idiot/white boy/piss baby  
> miya: catboy, furry/light yagami kinnie/gremlin  
> shadow: roar XD  
> joe: himbo  
> cherry: fruity

_**4:00 a.m.** _

**kyan reki has created a chatroom**

**kyan reki has named the chat "skootbard"**

**kyan reki has changed their name to "dumbass"**

**dumbass has changed hasegawa langa's name to "idiot"**

**dumbass has changed chinen miya's name to 'catboy"**

**dumbass has changed sakurayashiki kaoru's name to "fruity"**

**dumbass has changed nanjo kojiro's name to "himbo"**

**dumbass has changed higa hiromi's name to "roar XD"**

**dumbass: chicken**

_**7:15 A.M** _

**idiot:** reki why would you do this

**dumbass:** cause im swag obvi

**catboy:** i fucking despise you( ´-ω･)︻┻┳══━一

**dumbass:** what the fuck r u even allowed to swear

**fruity has left the chat**

**himbo has added fruity to the chat**

**fruity:** Why must I suffer?

**himbo:** If I suffer so do you

**fruity:** You can leave too, dumbass

**dumbass:** there is no escape! <3

**dumbass:** n e ways every1 pls say ur name and pronouns so we know who every1 is and nobody gets misgendered :D

**idiot:** langa, he/him

**dumbass:** reki, he/they but if u guys could alternate thatd be cool but like u totalyl dont have to

**himbo:** Don't be dumb kid, we'll alternate if that's your prefernce

**fruity:** prefernce

**himbo:** I am literally begging you to shut the fuck up

**fruity:** That's not what you were begging for last night.

**dumbass:** im going 2 bleach my eyes

**catboy:** WHAT THE FUCK

**catboy:** IM GOING TO COMMIT DIE

**idiot:** i wish i were unable to see

**dumbass:** helen keller kinnie

**catboy:** n e ways miya, they/them 

**private chats: disaster bi and light yagami kinnie**

**disaster bi:** hey do u want me to change ur name in the chat? i didnt know if u were uncomfy with being called a catboy

**light yagami kinnie:** i dont mind but idk

**disaster bi:** mkay :D

**skootbard**

**dumbass has changed catboy's name to "furry"**

**furry:** IM NOT A FURRY

**idiot:** you unironically own and wear a cat tail

**dumbass:** GFHSDJKHGJFKDLS

**fruity:** Karou, he/they/she. I don't care what pronouns you use just don't refer to me. Ever.

**fruity:** And Reki and Langa pay attention to your class or I will be contacting your mothers.

**idiot:** sorry cherry!

**dumbass:** ^^

**fruity has muted the chat**

**dumbass:** n e ways

**himbo** **:** Kojiro, he/him

**dumbass:** joe dont u have food to cook or somethign

**furry:** dont u have a best friend to pine over u useless homo **ʕっ• ᴥ • ʔっ**

**dumbass:** im bi get it right

**dumbass:** wait fuck

**idiot:** ur bi reki?

**roar XD:** it was a secret?

**himbo:** You know we won't judge you for being bisexual right Reki?

**fruity:** It was pretty damn obvious, kid.

**dumbass:** uh yeah im bi

**idiot:** me too! :)

**dumbass:** WHAT GHDFJFSK

**idiot:** i thought u knew?

**dumbass:** oh yeah i totally knew

**roar XD:** i will pull up screenshots

**furry:** dont u have a hot topic to raid or somethin

**roar XD:** do you want a ride to s tomorrow or not?

**furry:** fine

**roar XD:** anyway its hiromi, but you guys can still call me shadow and pronouns are he,him and it/its 

**private chats: disaster bi and light yagami kinnie**

**disaster bi:** HES BI GHJDFKSHJFGDKS

**disaster bi:** I HAVE A CHANCE

**light yagami kinnie:** he is literally in love with you

**light yagami kinnie:** put me out of my misery and ask him out

**disaster bi** **:** he literally doesnt like me but okay

**light yagami kinnie:** idiot

**private chat: white boy and gremlin**

_**gremlin has sent 6 images**_

**gremlin:** these r literally screenshots over reki pining over u just ask him out because he's too much of a pussy to do it

**white boy:** gjfhdksopfjhhjdfjhdfhjf

**white boy:** okay im gonna tell him i like him tomorrow

**white boy:** and stop im only half white i dont deserve this slander</3

**gremlin:** ok cracker

**private chat: sugar baby and piss baby**

**piss baby:** reki

**sugar baby:** yeah langa? :0

**piss baby:** wanna go to the skatepark tmr night at like 9?

**sugar baby:** of course !! i saw this new skating trick and ive almost got it down and ill show it to you so we can do it ntogether !! :D

**piss baby:** okay see you then. are you still coming over today?

**sugar baby:** im only fiev mintues away 

**piss baby:** reki

**piss baby:** are you texting while skating

**sugar baby: ...**

**sugar baby:** no


End file.
